


Beautiful Little Spider (AKA picture for 'An Alien and It's Boy')

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Groping, Human, M/M, Nudity, Webbing, alien - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal drawing of events that have happened in chapter 13 of 'An Alien and It's Boy.' Venom has Peter trapped in the shower and is preparing to have it's way with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Little Spider (AKA picture for 'An Alien and It's Boy')

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem, back again. I know I really should get back to writing, but... well... I keep getting reviews begging me to continue 'An Alien and It's Boy' (and I will, don't get me wrong. Right now I'm just riding out the writing spree for 'The Ancient's Pet' while it lasts) so I decided to draw another picture, but this time have it be a Peter/Venom one. First Venom drawing ever by the way! I'm so happy with it. So, anyway the picture is of a scene in chapter 13 of 'An Alien and It's Boy.' I hope you like and please, please leave a comment... I'm thinking this will probably be my last picture for awhile, but we'll see. I might not be able to get to sleep tonight ;P
> 
> P.S. I had to classify the picture as 'Mature' on DeviantArt so if you don't have an account you can't see it. Sorry.

**UPDATE:** Wahahaha-HA! With the help of Waruitenshi I was able to figure out how to post real pictures on A3O! Now you can see all without having to be a member of DevientArt (although I did leave the link at the bottom so anyone who wants to go see my DA page can). I hope you enjoy. And thanks Waruitenshi! You're help was just what I needed :)

 

  
[Beautiful Little Spider](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Beautiful-Little-Spider-530882307) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
